The present invention relates to a weedless fishhook and particularly to an improved attachment for fishhooks that will minimize weed problems when fishing.
It is known to provide weedless fishhooks which have mechanical elements for deflecting weeds during fishing operations, but such fishhooks are relatively costly and are not always available to the fisherman when he may need them. There has been a long felt need for a low-cost weedless device that can easily be carried by the fisherman so as to be available when needed, and which can be attached to any conventional fishhook.